Caught In The Rain
by Silent Screaming
Summary: [DONE!]For once everything seems to be going right for Kino Makoto and the other senshi. But when a new enemy shows up and a piece of the past returns, threatening to change the future, will Makoto find true love? Or will she be caught in the rain again?
1. Prelude to the Storm

Hi ^.^ I came up with this story idea a couple of days ago, so I thought what the heck might as well write up. Hope you like it. (By the way Freddie is the guy that you see briefly in the episode "A Knight To Remember" or at least that's the N.A title) Review please! Flames are cool too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Obviously! Or I would be making you pay for this little story instead of giving it to you free of charge. Anyway don't sue me.  
  
------------------  
  
"Kino! Table 5." The chef called from the kitchen. Kino Makoto quickly jogged over to grab the plates, and take them to their respective table. Makoto just looked up as four girls entered the little café.  
  
"Hi Mako-chan!" Usagi called, she waved her arms back and forth, gaining the attention not only of Makoto, but of everyone else in the room. The girls behind her, Ami, Minako, and Rei rolled their eyes as the took there seats.  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Makoto walked over and leaned against the table, looking at her friends. "We wanted to see a great chef at work." Minako said. "But it looks like she's busy waiting tables."  
  
"Yeah. Sorry I only cook when there are enough waitresses to go around. But right now it's just me and the chef and I look much better in the uniform." Makoto joked.  
  
A young couple walked in. He had his arm around his waist and they were laughing. "Hold on let me get their order and I'll be right back." Makoto walked over to the seat the couple had chosen. 'I wish I had a boyfriend to have lunch with like that.' Makoto thought, as she got closer.  
  
"Are you guys ready to order?" Makoto took at her pad.  
  
"We can't decide yet." The girl said.  
  
"What do you recommend?" The boy held a menu in front of him, reading it over. Makoto leaned forward ready to point out something he might like. Then their eyes met.  
  
"Makoto?" He dropped the menu on the table. Makoto's mouth hung open. "Could it be.Freddie?" Makoto dropped the tray she was holding. It hit the ground with a loud metal clunk. Everyone in the café went silent.  
  
Freddie stood up; on impulse he pulled Makoto closer. And kissed her.  
  
They kissed for a moment. Everything was silent. Then Makoto heard the shill cry of the girl that was with him. She shot up and grabbed Makoto's shoulder roughly, pulling her out of the kiss. Her eyes were cold as ice. She lifted her hand and slapped Freddie. She hit him so hard that Makoto winced just watching it. Then the girl grabbed her jacket and stalked out.  
  
Freddie gave a lost look at the audience that had formed. Then he glanced at Makoto. "Sorry." He said and ran to catch up with his girlfriend. Makoto was left there. Standing with everyone watching her.she felt so dazed.and then she fainted.  
  
------------------  
  
Soooo.What do you guys think? Yeah it is kind of short, I know (only took me 20min. to write). Anyway if enough people like it, (Like 1 person other than me ^.^) then I will add another chapter. ^_^;; 


	2. Calm Before The Storm

EEEE! Ok first I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed ^.^ At first I really wasn't going to write anymore because I wasn't sure where to go with it. Ah well I guess that went out the window because I realized it really is a pretty interesting idea.Anyway on with the show --------------  
  
"So.what is it Freddie? Why did you bring me out here?" Makoto asked leaning against the side of the gazebo. She looked out as the rain fell, a smile on her face.  
  
"I have to tell you .I don't want to be with you anymore." Freddie said looking down. "Sorry.I just.think it's time we saw other people, you know."  
  
"No." Makoto whimpered. She felt the rage within her building up. She turned to him. He was running now, out into the rain. She followed him.  
  
"Makoto!" He stopped abruptly and turned around, a cold distant look in his eye. "Stop following me! Don't you understand?! I don't need a big girl like you hanging around me!" And with that he stalked off.  
  
The rain became stronger. Tears fell in torrents down Makoto's rosy cheeks as she watched him leave. 'I'll never see him again.never.'  
  
-----------  
  
"Makoto? Makoto? Are you all right?" A pair of purple eyes stared down at her. The face of the ravened haired girl wore a worried frowned, as did the faces of the girls behind her.  
  
Makoto opened her eyes slowly allowing the painful memories of Freddie to slip away momentarily. "Yeah." She answered weakly. She looked around, realizing that she was now in the back room of the café. Ami handed her a cup of water and she drank it appreciatively.  
  
Things were still unclear, she still felt the dazed confused felling she had when she realized whose dark brown eyes she was staring into.and then he had kissed her. Makoto touched her lips, recalling the wonderful feeling. 'Freddie.what are you doing here?' questions filled her mind. If she could just find him.ask him questions.ask him about his feelings for her. But he had run out after his girlfriend, Makoto remembered She'd probably never see him again. But then again she had thought that once already.  
  
"You look really red Mako-chan. Are you okay? Minako asked. She still wore her worried expression as she stared down at her friend. "Maybe you should get home."  
  
Makoto looked up at the clock that hung on the wall. Her shift was already over. "Yeah, you're right." She said standing up and stretching. She ran a hand through her reddish-brown hair. Makoto took a few steps forward; her gait was slow and unsure. The others could easily tell she was still a little lightheaded, but doing everything in her power to make it seem like she wasn't.  
  
"How 'bout I walk you home." Minako volunteered. She gave a quick smile to the others and guided Makoto out of the café.  
  
They walked a little while, in silence. Makoto kept her head down obviously lost in thought. Minako struggled to keep up with her friends fast pace, as she stole glances at her through her blonde bangs.  
  
"Makoto." Minako began. She was starting to find the silence unnerving. "What went on in the café? Between you and that guy.I mean you just kissed him .who was he anyway?"  
  
" That was Freddie.I really cared about him, and for a while he seemed to feel the same way..." Makoto answered, still looking down. Her voice was beginning to crack and it seemed as though she was fighting back tears. "Everything was going great.then one day he said he didn't want to be with me anymore.He broke up with me and left me crying in the rain."  
  
Minako kept silent. 'Poor Makoto.' she thought of her own lost loves and had to fight back tears herself.  
  
Makoto looked up then, a weak smile on her face. "But we had some good times together too." She flicked back a bit of hair from her ear. "He gave me these." As if on command the beautiful pink rose earrings in her ear caught the sunlight.  
  
Minako started to say something but a familiar beeping cut her off. Her communicator. She pulled it out of her pocket and opened it up. A little static, then a familiar pig-tailed heroine graced the scene. Her look was serious.  
  
"Attack. In front of the café. Hurry." She simply said and flashed off the screen. 


	3. The Storm Begins

Ok I haven't written much lately sorry to all of you who care lol. Ok a little bit of fighting in this chapter (I have trouble with fight scenes so bare with me) some of the attacks might be N.A some might be Japanese some might even be from the manga. Also even though this story is supposed to be set after Stars the attacks might not really match the time frame but oh well ^.^  
  
----------------------------  
  
Makoto ran behind her friend, her long brown ponytail bouncing behind her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Usually she loved the thrill of a battle. She loved the rush of adrenaline it provided. 'But why now?' She thought. She was to confused to fight a battle now. It had not even been an hour yet since she had seen him. Since he had come back in her life. Those meager seconds when they had kissed and the memories had come flooding back replayed in her mind as they neared the café.  
  
"Makoto, come on lets transform." Minako said bringing the taller girl out of her melancholy reverie. They stumbled into an alley and as quickly as they could, transformed into their super hero aliases Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. Then they hurried towards the fight.  
  
As they arrived the scene was as usual. Mercury stood back a little, feverishly using her computer to calculate a weakness. Sailor Moon stood behind her, waiting for a command. Mars took the monster head on. Dashing, darting and every now and then sending a fireball in its general direction, just to keep it busy, until Mercury could come up with a plan.  
  
"Mercury!" Venus called as she jogged over to the blue haired senshi. "Have you found a weak point?" Mercury shook her head. Jupiter hurried over to where Mars and the monster battled.  
  
The monster had the curvy hourglass figure of a human girl. But its skin was blue and it was easily six feet tall. Its eyes were cruel and red and whenever it attacked it let out a high pitched girly squeal that could only be matched by that of Usagi's.  
  
Jupiter didn't hesitate. As soon as she had a clear shot at the monster she took it. "Supreme Thunder!" She called sending the blast straight for the monster. Her shot was head on. But the monster didn't react. Instead it sent the attack straight back at Jupiter and Mars, blowing them a few feet through the air.  
  
"Oh no!" Sailor Moon ran over to them, worry evident on her face. "Are you guys okay?!"  
  
"I'm alright." Mars said standing slowly. There was blood running down her arm.  
  
Jupiter groaned as she sat up. She hadn't expected that. 'Damn monster.' She thought, breathing hard. She could feel the anger building inside of her.  
  
"Sparkling.Wide." Jupiter began. She was determined to blow the monster away.  
  
"Don't!" Mercury called. "Jupiter! It's immune to thunder attacks."  
  
Jupiter let out her frustration in a loud groan. 'What the hell am I supposed to do now?'  
  
"Its weakness is fire. Mars should attack it. Then it should be distracted enough for Sailor Moon to finish it off."  
  
"Alright!" Mars positioned herself ready for the attack. "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The monster gave an ear-piercing scream as the flaming arrow struck it. It stumbled back, shocked. "Moon.Spiral.. Heart.Attack!!"  
  
On impact the monster exploded, its scream reverberated through the street. "Ahh..." Jupiter groaned as the sound brought her to her knees. Then it stopped.  
  
As the dust settled the senshi saw a dark figure moving forward. The figure wore a dark robe, its face hidden in the shadow of the hood over its head.  
  
"I must give you credit. You, Sailor Senshi are stronger than I thought." Its voice seemed to come from somewhere else. It cracked and sounded unnatural. Almost robotic.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Venus was the first to speak she was already standing. A determined look on her face.  
  
The strange figure raised a gloved hand. A surge of energy blasted from it blowing back Sailor Moon, Mercury and Venus.  
  
"Damn you." Jupiter ran forward attempting to tackle the figure. Without moving its feet it moved out of her way. Jupiter unable to stop, slammed down to the hard ground. "Arg!" She groaned and she quickly stood. She through punches and kicks at it, but it easily dodged.  
  
As she moved forward to punch it once more it grabbed her ponytail and pulled her back. She screamed as it pulled her hair. The gloved hand clawed at her ears. Then it dropped her. Sailor Jupiter's hands went to her ears quickly. She felt bare lobes. The damned thing had taken her earrings. She stood, determined to get them back.  
  
"Supreme.." She called, her eyes closed, she could feel the lightening rod on her tiara emerging. "Thunder Dragon!!"  
  
The shadowy figure, tried to defend itself against the blast but it pushed it back. It's arms lifted up and it blasted the same energy as before at Jupiter. Her own Thunder Dragon backfired on her and she could feel herself being blown back. Her head slammed back against the outer brick wall of the café. For a moment her vision blurred. When it came into focus again the enemy was gone.  
  
Makoto trudged up the stairs towards the second floor where her apartment was. After the strange new enemy had disappeared and after Ami had decided she had gathered enough information to declare that she couldn't identify it as anything they'd ever fought, they senshi had parted and headed home.  
  
By now it was already eight and being early spring the daytime was starting to give way to night. Makoto was glad to be home to take a cold shower and collect her thoughts.  
  
Makoto slipped her key into keyhole and turned it. This resulted in her locking the door instead of opening it. 'I must not have locked it.' She thought nonchalantly.  
  
Makoto turned the key again to open the door. This time it opened and she entered her apartment. It was dark. She leaned over and flipped the light switch. She tiredly flopped down onto the couch, putting her feet up on her coffee table. She massaged her head and sighed. 'What a day.'  
  
She was tired but her thoughts kept coming to Freddie. She could see him now. Envision him. Just as he was that day they broke up. Just as he had been earlier at the café. She could feel his lips on hers. She could here his voice.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan.." Makoto's eyes flew open. She let out a surprised gasp as she stared up into Freddie's dark brown eyes 


	4. Dark Clouds

Here it is the next installment of "Caught In The Rain" I love all your wonderful reviews so keep them coming! ^_~  
  
Makoto took a couple steps back, falling back down onto the couch. Her green eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry," Freddie said quickly, catching her startled actions. "Did a scare you? I didn't mean to."  
  
"H-how did you get in her?" Makoto stammered. Her initial shock was wearing off, but her heart still pounded in her chest. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sorry Makoto," He apologized again. He gave her a sheepish grin. "The door was open so I just." He let his sentence trail off.  
  
Makoto shook her head. "It's okay Freddie." She said simply, rising to her feet. "I've been rude. Would you like something to drink? Some tea maybe?" Makoto asked remembering her manners. She turned to walk towards the kitchen but Freddie caught her hand.  
  
"No. I can't stay long. I just wanted to apologize for earlier today at the café. You know, kissing you and then running out like that." Freddie looked down as he spoke. "It's been so long Makoto. When I saw you today I just sort of lost my head."  
  
"It has been a long time." Mako replied quietly, sitting down on the couch again. "I've missed you so much."  
  
Freddie sat down next to her. "I've missed you too. I can't stop thinking of you. You meant a lot to me."  
  
Makoto felt anger bubbling inside of her. "If I meant so much to you then why did leave me? Why did you have to hurt me Freddie?" She demanded glaring at him, staring into his dark brown eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you! I had to leave." He stood, walking over to the window and staring out. "I had to."  
  
"What do mean you HAD to?" Makoto stood up and stalked quickly over to her ex-boyfriend. She grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "Answer me." She said in a chilling voice.  
  
"Think of it Makoto. If we hadn't broken up, we'd still be together. You'd never have come to here to Minato-ku, you'd never have met your friends and." He turned completely to her now. "You'd never have become Sailor Jupiter."  
  
Makoto stepped back, startled. 'How does he know about me being Jupiter?' She couldn't think, couldn't breath. She took another step back, bumping into the coffee table.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I have to go now. But I'll be back. I promise." He put something in her hand, then closed her fingers over it. He leaned in even closer. Makoto closed her eyes, fearing that he would hurt her in some way. She felt the brush of his lips against hers. Then a cool rush of air followed. She opened her eyes and he was gone.  
  
Makoto opened up her hand. She needn't look down, she knew what she held. But she looked any way. And there in her palm were her pink rose earrings. 


	5. Flashes of Lightening

Sorry for the long wait for the story ^_^;; I've been working on other stuff for fictionpress. (If you wanna read the stuff there mi pen name is Mako_Charon) Thanks again for all your reviews! On with the story:  
  
--------  
  
It was raining. Not much, but enough to dampen Makoto's chestnut brown hair, matting it against her forehead. Around her people were running, newspapers over their heads to shield them from the makings of a thunderstorm. Dark clouds loomed over the town and thunder crackled somewhere in the distance.  
  
Makoto took no notice to her surroundings, as she sat on a park bench located under a large sycamore tree, the foliage not enough to shield her from the rain. She was lost in thought. Thinking of Freddy and his sudden appearance. Why? Why had he come to ruin things? To shatter the perfect happiness she had found here?  
  
It wasn't fair. She was happy. There in Minato-Ku she had found a purpose, she had found friends, most importantly she had found true happiness. But now she wasn't so sure she was happy. Would she have to leave again? The thought of leaving her friends hurt her even more. No, she needed them. She'd defeat this new enemy herself if she had to . . . The rain grew more intense, still Makoto sat engrossed in deep thought. She had never fully gotten over Freddie . . .  
  
It took something she fully didn't expect to bring her out of her reveries. A sound that she had grown quite used to, that always seemed to appear at the worst times. Her communicator. "Hey what's up?" She said listlessly to the little screen. Though she feared what news it would bring, she was glad for the distraction. "Another attack. At the docks." Sailor Mercury said to her through the device. The blue senshi popped off the scene before Makoto could say anything. She turned into Sailor Jupiter, behind the tree, and then hurried towards the docks.  
  
----------  
  
At her arrival Makoto immediately noticed something missing. Sailor Mars, Venus and Mercury all stood in fighting mode, forming a triangle around the large purple monster that was trying to attack them. Blood ran down Venus's leg and Mars was breathing heavily. The bow on the back of Mercury's senshi uniform was ripped. Sailor Moon was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Aqua. . .Rhapsody!" Mercury attacked the monster. The attack knocked the enemy down to what looked to be its knees.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty. . .Shock!"  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The monster screamed in agony and let loose an enormous attack. It barely missed Mars, and kept on going, straight towards. . .  
  
"Sailor Moon!!" Venus screamed.  
  
Sailor Moon, who had just now ran onto the seen, so the attack coming towards her. She braced herself for the pain. The startling shade of red the power was barreling towards her at an alarming rate gaining strength every second. She could feel the fiery warmth, it singed her skin painfully. Just before it hit a flash past in front of her, a flash of green and white. Then a lowed thudding sound and a painful anguished grunt.  
  
It took Usagi a moment to realize that the crumpled green and white heap at her feet was one of her best friends. Sailor Jupiter had taken the hit for her.  
  
"No!" Sailor Moon moaned in anguish as she bent to her friend's side. The other senshi quickly ran to her.  
  
"Makoto!?" She cried painfully. Tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to awaken her friend. "Makoto!!"  
  
A sudden, bright flash of life burst from where the monster had stood. The dark figure stood there, his hand-outstretched palm facing out. "Leave her alone!" An invisible wave of power blew the senshi back, except Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"MAKOTO!" Sailor Moon cried from where she had landed. The others ran toward Jupiter, but another powerful flash of light stopped them in their tracks. They shielded their eyes from the painful beam, and when it faded the enemy and Sailor Jupiter were both gone. 


	6. The Eye of The Storm

Sorry this new chapter took almost three months to get out ^_^; You'll notice my pen name changed to Silent Screaming and that the rating on this fic is now PG 13 so that I can freely curse without remorse ^.^; Thanks sooooo much for all those wonderful reviews! If it weren't for those I'd probably have stopped writing this fic a long time ago. Once again, Gomen Nasai Minna!!  
  
** Indicates emphasis  
  
-------------  
  
It took a few minutes for Makoto to realize anything was amiss. The room she woke up in was just like her own, the bed just like her own and there was the picture of her and Freddie that she always kept on her vanity table that she would cry to whenever she felt the familiar loneliness that periodically sprouted within her. It looked like her room, her bed, her picture. . .but it wasn't, they weren't hers.  
  
It could have all been a dream. . .the whole thing. . .the attacks and battles, Freddie's return. That would be nice. But it couldn't be, because there was the kiss. That was definitely real. So. . .where *was* she?!?  
  
"Oh good. You're awake, Mako." The voice startled her so much that she almost fell out of the bed. Swiveling around, much to the protest of her aching body, she glared at Freddie, who stood in the doorway, a small secretive grin on his face.  
  
"You!" Makoto hissed. "You kidnapped me! You bastard!"  
  
He looked down at the carpet. "I'm sorry." He said sounding for all the world like a little boy who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked up at her again his brown eyes filled with guilt. Whether it was sincere or not, Makoto couldn't tell. " I just needed to talk to you. Without those senshi around."  
  
Makoto winced, realizing that she was no longer in her sailor fuku, but back in the still damp school uniform she had been wearing before her transformation.  
  
"You better not have hurt them." She said angrily. It took all her strength not to jump up and tackle him right then. And she would have too if it weren't for the simple fact that despite her unusual strength she most likely couldn't over power him. Inwardly she felt more than a little vulnerable and that added to her frustration even more.  
  
"I didn't. I was more concerned about making sure you were alright." He made it sound like he had done her a favor. "Are you okay?"  
  
She ignored his question as she tried to stand, only to have her head start to swim and send her stumbling back down. Freddie dashed over and caught her before she hit the ground. "Why are you doing all this?" She asked him harshly.  
  
"Because I don't want to see you hurt yourself."  
  
"No!" She all but screamed. "Why are you attacking innocent people? Why are you attacking my friends."  
  
He seemed surprised by this. "I never stopped loving you Makoto. But I had to let you go. Because it was destiny. Yours and mine."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "But that doesn't explain-" She began only to be cut off by a finger being softly pressed to her lips.  
  
"Please listen, Makoto. Let me finish." She nodded.  
  
"I-I always knew you were Sailor Jupiter. Electricity runs through your veins. Even when you were younger you were different. Always fighting like a warrior. Always protecting others. I fell in love with that part of you. And I'm still in love with you. And when you loved me back, I thought life was perfect. I thought I had everything. But I was missing something."  
  
"What?" Makoto couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Power." He said that one word with such passion that it made Makoto shiver. "Power is the one thing I needed to make things right. Don't you see? Both of us are orphans Mako-chan. Both of us have had hard unfair lives. But with 'power' we could right all the wrongs that have been done to us."  
  
She knew what was coming next. What 'power' he spoke of. Didn't it always lead to that?  
  
"I need the Silver Imperium Crystal. We need it! Think how perfect things would be then! We could live happily then Mako-chan. . .you and me." His dark eyes glowed with vehemence.  
  
Makoto sighed. She longed to be with Freddie but. . .wasn't that a little high a price to pay? To *steal* the Silver Imperium Crystal, the thing she had worked so hard to protect along side her fellow senshi all these years?  
  
But the more Freddie spoke the more she thought about things. It really *wasn't* fair that all the others had had nice lives. They had grown up with their parents there, save for Rei of course. But at least she had a father, even if she claimed to hate him. And Rei had had her Grandfather and the temple and Ami her mother and her genius and Minako had her parents and her popularity and Usagi had *everything* so where was Makoto's bit of happiness? She was all alone and had no real talents and no real ambitions and no real hope for the future. Except for this. Except for her chance to be with her prince. She really didn't need power but it was the icing on the cake that made the whole deal just to sweet to give up.  
  
"Will you help me, Makoto? Will you get me the Silver Imperium Crystal?" Freddie said, looking so cute with the pleading look on his face and his gorgeous big brown eyes. She could never say no before, and she didn't this time either. 


	7. Rolls of Thunder

Weeee ^_^; See? You didn't have to wait another 3 months for this chapter! Aren't you proud? Thanks to all of those of you who reviewed .::hugs self::. I feel sooo loved ^.^ anyway you're not here to read my insane musings, you're here to read my fic so away we gooooo! ^_______^  
  
------------  
  
Soft sobbing mixed in with the crackling of fire and the hushed voices of the girls as they sat in the Shinto temple trying to comfort their Princess while trying to keep their own tears at bay.  
  
Rei sat in front of her flame chanting, trying to conjure up an image of their missing friend. Ami sat in the corner with Luna and Artemis using technology as her search medium. Minako and Usagi sat in the middle of the room, holding on to each other and silently sobbing, both feeling rather useless because they had nothing to offer the search.  
  
Rei stopped chanting abruptly and turned to them, hastily drying her eyes so as not to upset them more. "I haven't found anything." She said quietly, as though if she said it any louder everything would shatter.  
  
It had been two days. . .two whole *days* and no sign of Makoto. No more attacks. Nothing. Everyday they met at Rei's temple and did what they could. But with no leads and nowhere to start searching it was hopeless. Utterly hopeless.  
  
They were all sad, all felt helpless, but Usagi was the worst. She blamed herself completely. 'If I hadn't been late. . .' She'd suddenly say. "If I hadn't been so vulnerable . . .'  
  
"If I had been stronger, I could have saved Mako-chan." She said, turning her face to cry into Minako's shoulder. "I could have done something for her." She sobbed. "I could have helped her."  
  
"You want to help me Usagi?" The strong, familiar voice startled everyone in the room. They stared up at the figure standing in the sliding doorway. A silence fell over them as they tried to make sense of what they were seeing.  
  
"Makoto!!" Usagi broke the silence jumping up and bounding over to the girl she had longed to see in those last two unbearable days. She tried to throw her arms around her but Makoto pulled away.  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"You want to help me Usagi?" She repeated. Green eyes stared down in to blue ones that were wide with surprise. "Make this easy for me and hand over the crystal."  
  
Makoto winced at the coldness in her voice. But she had to do this. She had to if she wanted to find happiness.  
  
"What?" Usagi practically shrieked. Instinctively she stepped back and clamped her hand onto her compact protectively. She was just about to call out her henshin phrase when a hand came flying at her face, and before she could duck she felt herself slam in to the floor, her face throbbing and her cheek already gleaming red.  
  
A simultaneous gasp depleted the room of all oxygen. Minako taking her role of leader instantly called out for them to transform, but they all hesitated. This was *Makoto*, damn it!  
  
Usagi pulled herself to a sitting position as the girls ran to her side. The shock wearing off a look crossed her face Makoto had not expected. It was a look of pity.  
  
"Makoto?" Her voice wavered slightly.  
  
"It's not fair." Makoto answered sounding like a little child who wasn't getting her way. "You all have happiness, except for me. This is my one chance to find love and power. I need the crystal."  
  
"Makoto what the hell is this about?" Rei yelled, she wanted to hit Makoto, to knock some sense into her but she knew that would be a mistake.  
  
"Freddie and me need power. To make things fair." She said her voice flat and monotone. Some small part of Mako knew that this was all wrong, that she was just as horrible as the monsters she had thought for striking and defying her princess if not ten times worse. But she loved Freddie the rest of her argued. And this was their chance. Their turn for happiness.  
  
"I'm tired of watching you all have happy lives and seeing what I could've had. What I'm missing." Tears rolled down from her green eyes. What was she doing? This was wrong? But for Freddie. . .she'd do anything.  
  
"Ok." That startled everybody, even Makoto. Usagi opened up her compact and pulled out the crystal, dangling it off the chain she had had it put on so long ago.  
  
"I'm sorry Mako-chan. It must be horrible for you without your parents there beside you. I'm sorry if we didn't think much of your feelings. You're right. It's your turn Makoto."  
  
And Usagi stood on wobbly legs and draped the necklace over her friend's head. "I hope this at least gives you the happiness you deserve."  
  
And that little sentiment, that little display of true kindness, the sincerity in Usagi's voice and the pureness of her heart was enough. And the jealousy that had made her heart cold and the sadness and loneliness that she had so carefully guarded as she went around for two years pretending everything was okay and that she didn't hurt inside were gone. She had dreamed of happiness and family for so long that she had been blinded by it and had not seen that she already had it, that Rei and Ami and Minako and Usagi and all the other senshi were her family and her happiness and her reason for living if for nothing else. And with these thoughts running through her head, she fell to her knees, the silver imperium crystal still hanging from her neck, she cried. And her friends, her family her happiness clung to her and comforted her and cried for her. And she had never felt so loved. 


	8. Caught In The Rain

Hmm ok just some stuff as a reminder: I don't own Sailor Moon (No Duh XP) and I don't own the song, "Caught in the Rain" by Revis (??) I actually wrote the story and came up with the title before I realized it was a song. Well anyways it fits so yeah, decided 2 use it 4 this chapter. And on that note please enjoy (PS this is NOT QUITE the end ^_~)  
  
THANKS FOR UR REVIEWS!!  
  
.::denotes lyrics::.  
  
-----------  
  
.::It was you  
  
Who could get me high  
  
With whatever you say  
  
You're telling me something real  
  
What we do  
  
It doesn't matter now  
  
Whatever it takes  
  
For you to stay with me::.  
  
It was raining harder now. So much harder than Kino Makoto could ever remember it raining before. Heavy droplets pelted her as she half ran, half walked. Strong winds pushed against her, as if to drive her away from her destination, as if telling her to just go back home where it was safe and warm, where the demons of her past couldn't hurt her. She wanted to turn back, god how she wanted to turn back. But she couldn't. She had to go on.  
  
'It's like the weather reacts to how I'm feeling right now,' She thought as she began to run faster now. As if to confirm her thoughts, a flash of lightening illuminated the park, making it brighter than day and making the gazebo visible for a fraction of a second.  
  
She had avoided this place for so long now. Afraid of the memories it would bring back, the memories she had tried to suppress. 'Why Freddie? Why do you have to leave me? I love you!' Hadn't she yelled that out that day? As she chased the boy she thought she loved through the pouring rain. The heavy rain that weighed her down, like it was just then. The heartbreak returned, as she got closer to the gazebo. Makoto's tears mixed in with the rain running down her face.  
  
There he stood, dark curly hair falling over expressive dark eyes. He was waiting for her. Just like that day. Waiting to break her heart? To leave her there in the rain to cry? She wouldn't let it happen this time. 'No. . .not this time.'  
  
He called to her as she walked up the steps, smiling a smile that had her heart beating even faster in her chest. Could she do it? Not with those eyes burning in to her soul, burning in to her green eyes and demanding truth and loyalty. She was melting under the gaze. But she had to. . .  
  
"Did you bring it?" Freddie asked in a soft gentle voice that left Makoto speechless. She could only answer with a nod.  
  
"Mmm good. I knew you would Mako-chan." He kissed her forehead gently like she were a child. "Let me see it?"  
  
Makoto almost in a daze, pulled the crystal out of her pocket. Even though it was dark it glinted marvelously. She handed it to him.  
  
Freddie held up the jewel to gaze at it, fascinated and beyond ecstatic to have the Silver Imperium Crystal, finally, the item of his greatest desire. With it no one could stop him. "Gorgeous." He whispered to it, possessively.  
  
Makoto watched, feeling anger and jealousy that he was taking so much interest in the crystal and not even glancing at her. So she *was* just a pawn to him. Used and betrayed just so he could get at the Crystal. He didn't love her, Makoto came to realize, fighting the urge to tackle him, his only love was power.  
  
"Makoto. . ." His voice sounding untrusting cut through her angry thoughts.  
  
"What?" She all but yelled.  
  
"This isn't the Imperium Crystal, is it?" Freddie's voice was dangerously calm, holding an edge of suppressed anger. His dark eyes seemed to become even darker as they narrowed. Lightning lit up the sky making him seem all the more sinister. "Is it!?" He barked when she didn't answer.  
  
The roll of thunder seemed to come at exactly the moment when he hit her. She hadn't expected it and she fell backwards being saved only by his grabbing at the front of her shirt. "Bitch!" He cursed, bringing back his fist to hit her again.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!" Mercury's voice rang out as she called her attack.  
  
Freddie let go, moving away in time to dodge the attack. Makoto fell then splashing down right in to a puddle. The rain beat down on her hard as she watched her fellow senshi come out of hiding.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" That attack hit Freddie, hard and he fell back smashing in the other side of the gazebo at the same time throwing an energy bolt at his attackers.  
  
Rain fell over Makoto as she remembered. Remembered leaving the gazebo, leaving her old school, leaving everything. 'And I came here.' She thought to herself. 'I was lost before. . .the rain was my enemy. . .but now.' She stood from the puddle holding up her henshin pen. 'Now the rain isn't, the lightening, the thunder. . .it isn't my enemy. . .it's my power.'  
  
"Jupiter Power!" She called out with more strength and force behind those words than she had ever used.  
  
Freddie was weaving away from the senshi, throwing energy blasts back at them as he dodged their attacks. He stopped when he heard her call out, "Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
Perhaps powered by the storm raging on around them or just by Sailor Jupiter herself, the dragon was more powerful than any of them could ever recall. It blazed through the sky a blue light of electricity forming the dragon as it slammed fully into Freddie. He crashed down hard dazed by the blow. He cradled a bleeding arm to his chest screaming up at Makoto his dark brown eyes angry. "I never loved you, Makoto!" He yelled. "Never!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter stood in the pouring rain her sailor fuku drenched and her green eyes glowing with strength and self-belief. She said calmly as she turned away from him, "Finish him off Sailor Moon."  
  
.::Wasting my time on the ground  
  
I was caught in the rain  
  
Caught in the rain::. 


	9. The End of The Storm

Epilogue  
  
The rain had finally stopped, the sun high in the sky shining down on Makoto as she leaned against the gazebo. Silent tears ran down her cheeks though she wasn't quite sure what she was crying for. Freddie was gone now, gone for good and she couldn't help but miss him despite it all.  
  
Once the plan was in place she thought she could go through with it. It had been Ami's idea.  
  
The plan had been for her to fool Freddie with a fake imperium crystal while the other senshi got in place for an attack. But Freddie had realized the trick early on in the game.  
  
Sailor Moon hadn't wanted to hurt Freddie, hadn't wanted to kill him. But what else could she do when he threatened to come back? When he'd broken Makoto's heart again with his words? Freddie had been destroyed, turned to moondust and though Makoto missed him she couldn't say she regretted what had to be done.  
  
Makoto hastily wiped her tears, hating the feeling of weakness she got from crying. No more Freddie, no more enemies, life was normal again. At least for the time being.  
  
"Ready to go Mako-chan?" Usagi asked gently as she walked up to her friend, the other girls trailing solemnly behind her.  
  
"Yeah, just about." Makoto smiled at them as they approached. Her friends. Her family. There would be dark clouds when she thought of Freddie, always be the troubled past, the lonely childhood, she decided. But at least with her friends there, the future looked bright, cloudless.  
  
Placing a single pink rose in the center of the gazebo for her lost love Makoto whispered. "Goodbye Freddie," before turning to join her friends. The sun never seemed to shine brighter, the skies never bluer than on that day.  
  
Owari  
  
-----------  
  
Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing my story! It's really meant loads to me! Look out for my next 'Makoto-centered fic' (She's my fave senshi!) really soon! Ja ne! 


End file.
